Headphone amplifiers for modern personal audio devices (e.g., cell phones, CD, MiniDisc, MP3, DVD, etc.) usually have minimal size, are inexpensive, and consume little power. Typical headphone amplifiers implement a single-ended output configuration, which operate from a single supply that DC-biases the audio output at ½ Vdd. Thus, the output swings equally between the single-supply voltage and ground before the signal is clipped. Such headphones are AC-coupled through capacitors to prevent damage to its speakers caused by a DC current resulting from the bias voltage. However, the DC blocking capacitor needs to be large (200 μF) to prevent low frequency attenuation of the audio signal.